


Thieves in The Night

by ShadowKitsune (PersonaShipper123)



Series: Thieves in The Night [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Anxiety, Betrayal, Category may change if there's gonna be relationships, Gen, Hackers, Heists, Human!Morgana, Like literal thieves, More In Notes, No Metaverse (Persona 5), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Phantom Thieves are literal thieves, Violence, bank robbing, oh yeah this was born from Dancing Star Night, preferably m/m
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonaShipper123/pseuds/ShadowKitsune
Summary: The Phantom Thieves are the most wanted in Japan. They have reached top ten and have never been found once let alone caught.And they intend to keep it that way.





	Thieves in The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So, yeah, I had to write this okay?! I watched the Life Will Change on Dancing Star Night and omi, it was so good! Also, tbh, I didn't like the girls', which was Last Surprise, because it wasn't very good. Like, okay, the Life Will Change was true to the boys, but Last Surprise wasn't really true to them like ma baby Futaba f#cking 15 years old and she be doing this strip club like sh#t?! Wtf atlus?? Their outfits were absurd as well. Well, this is my opinion, but I just had to say it! 
> 
> ANYWAY, this was basically an au based off of Life Will Change and I plan to continue this fanfic despite my other fifty hundred one that are still needing to be updated. Okay? Okay. On with the chapter! Hope ya like it!

The alarm rings loudly as the four thieves sprinted towards the outside with bags of stolen money. Akira can already hear the police cars from a mile away when he and his three partners threw the bags in the back of the van. Yusuke was already sitting in the back of the vehicle along with Morgana, Ryuji shutting the door as he adjusts to the front seat, and Akira was already beginning to stomp on the pedal. He gripped the steering wheel with his fiery red gloves as he used his other hand to shift his mask from his eyes. 

Ryuji was cheering excitedly along with Morgana while Yusuke sat there smiling in satisfactory. Sirens were blaring behind them. Akira smirked and turned on the radio, music soon adding to the noise. The team continued to cheer over their success when Yusuke yelled, "They are gaining on us!" 

Ryuji was quick to look behind them and told Akira how close they were. Akira nodded and pressed harder on the gas pedal, going faster than before by a little. The sirens grew louder as Akira tried to come up with a way out of this safely and risk free. That was when he thought,

_Fuck the police_  


Akira smirked. "Skull, take the wheel."

"W-what?!" Ryuji exclaimed. Akira turned his head to look at him.

"Just steer while I do this," 

"O-okay." Ryuji reached over and gripped the wheel while Akira's foot still was pressed on the gas pedal. Akira pulled down his mask and rolled down the window. 

The ravenette soon had his head and shoulders out of the van window and was looking at the multiple police cars. "Hey! Hey you! Yeah, you, the ones that look like they live in their mom's basement!" Akira pointed tauntingly. "Fuck you!" 

Akira heard snickers coming from his teammates. "And you can tell your chief I said that! FUCK YOU!"

With one final 'fuck you', Akira pulled his arms out of the van and did a double thumbs down at the officers. He then ducked back into the van and gripped the steering wheel, dismissing Ryuji who was laughing his thieving ass off.

"Dude!" he laughed. Morgana had his head in his hand as he snickered as well. 

"Just as I suspected, Joker." 

Yusuke was laughing as well. "I would've enjoyed seeing their faces once you said those things,"

Akira chuckled. "Well, you can look behind you if you want," Akira narrowed his eyes when he saw four police cars in front of him. "Hang on."

* * *

"They back yet?" Ann asked. Makoto looked up from her stack of papers and looked at the clock that sat on her desk. 

"No. It might take them another minute or two. Why do you ask?" the blonde threw her leg over the other and took out her phone. "What are you doing?"

"They're late. It should've took them at least a minute. It's been six," Makoto sighed slowly and continued to write. 

"Well, it has been a while since they did their heists so it is only natural for them to take more time. Especially since this bank is large and one of the most highly secured banks in Japan. Give them time, Ann,"

Ann opened her mouth to retort, but closed it and sighed instead. "Alright. Just worried about them,"

Suddenly, the door burst open. Futaba and Haru were standing in the doorway looking out of breath. Makoto raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Haru? Futaba? I thought you'd both be gone for another hour or two...!"

Futaba quickly pulled out her special tracker and ran to the brunette's desk, Haru right behind her. "Joker... Skull... Inari... Mona.... Trackers... Off..." she breathed. How out of breath was she?

Haru sucked in a breath. "Their trackers were cut off... We didn't know whether... They made it back or not..."

Ann straightened. "They haven't returned yet..."

Makoto set down her pen and stared at the three alarmed girls. "I am sure they're all fine. They are probably just trying to get away as usual. They are robbing the most highly secured banks you know..."

Futaba anxiously stared at the blank screen of her tracker. "I hope you're right..."

* * *

"WOAH!" 

Akira was using his entire body weight to push on the gas pedal while the train was very close to the van's license plate. 

"JOKERRRRRRR!" Morgana yelled as he stared wide-eyed at the train that was getting closer and closer. 

"Hang on." Akira said calmly. He sharply turned the wheel and they were soon off of the train tracks and were now on the concrete ground of the station that was abandoned. Akira skidded the van to a stop. 

Everyone was scattered. Ryuji was pressed against the window and his leg was by Akira's arm, Yusuke was gripping the seat for dear life, and Morgana was partially laying on the multiple bags of money. Akira was breathing heavily. He inhaled deeply and shifted his mask off of his face. 

"Is..." he cleared his throat. "Is everyone alright?"

Ryuji groaned. "I will be once I find my stomach...! Damn... I don't remember ya driving so roughly!" 

Yusuke rubbed his forehead. "At least we lost the authorities..."

Morgana slowly climbed down from the seat and slumped in the cushion. "...and we still have the money..."

Akira nodded. "Should we call them?" everyone nodded. "Okay. Where's the- oh shit!"

"Wha-what?! What happened?" Morgana asked, scooting up to see what Akira was alarmed about. The ravenette reached down under the seat and pulled out a few broken trackers. One was cracked and the circuits were slightly ripped, the other was missing valuable parts, the one on top of the two was almost completely broken in half, and the last was completely destroyed. 

"Shit..." Ryuji groaned. "Great, just effing great! How're we gonna call 'em now?!"

Yusuke sighed deeply. "We might just have to drive back and let them know personally,"

"Yeah, that seems like the only option." Morgana agreed. Akira nodded silently and put the broken trackers on the seat that separated he and Ryuji. Akira exhaled slowly as he turned the key again, silently praying that he didn't damage the van while driving. 

The engine roared to life -- and Akira thanked whatever God was up there -- and he was soon driving out of the secret way of the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, the thumbs down is (I think) how you flip someone off in Japan. So, a thumbs down is a Japanese middle finger

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed! I wish you all a great day!


End file.
